


only time will tell

by audiopsychic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopsychic/pseuds/audiopsychic
Summary: Rip and Gideon have a talk. Rip’s not doing too well.





	only time will tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> written for riphuntertimemasterlegend on tumblr. the prompt was “Time”
> 
> oh my god this is actually done??

“So,” said Sara. “Where are we headed next?”

Rip sighed quietly. “I don’t know yet. This may take a while. Do you mind…” He gestured towards the door of his parlor.

Sara gave him a look, but she left quietly. Once she was gone, Rip sagged into a chair and sighed quietly.

“Is everything okay Captain?” Gideon said, worry lacing her voice.

“The world is safe.” Rip replied, clearly avoiding the question. He stared at his hands, looking and feeling more tired than he ever had before. He no longer had a purpose driving him, no reason to keep going. Vandal Savage was dead, and there’s no chance of getting Miranda and Jonas back now. He felt… useless.

He could hear a tone of reproach in Gideon’s voice. “That’s not what I asked, and you know it.” Rip sighed again, and looked towards where he knew her nearest camera was, then glanced away again.

“No,” he said quietly, a note despair in his voice. “I’m not. The mission is over and there’s nothing left for me. I’m tired, Gideon.”

“I’m here, Captain, and as long as I’m here, you will always have a place. You can rest.” Rip could hear the care in her voice.

“Thank you.” Rip said, looking up again, a small smile gracing his lips. Gideon was glad to see it. He didn’t smile often these days. It made Gideon wish she was there to smile with him.

“Regardless, there are always more Time Pirates to stop,” she said, with a hint of mirth. Rip huffed out a small laugh.

“They can wait,” he said, still smiling. “I just want to spend time with you.”

“We have all the time in the world, Captain.” Said Gideon, and Rip grinned.


End file.
